


Lollipop Hades

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Flirting, Fun, Lollipops, M/M, Oh, Teasing, basically silly crack ficlet, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian caught sight of the most gorgeous man in the world, who had a thing for lollipops.<br/>Ian just wishes he could see the man again, his Lollipop Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the weirdest imagination. Bought a lollipop today, and immediately thought of this ficlet.  
> Anyways, not my native language and all, yada yada. Excuse the typos and general grammar errors. IMA SO SORRY  
> Leave me so love cuties? ~<3~
> 
> I don't bite, not hard anyways.

Maybe he should have gotten oranges instead of them too bitter Granny Smith apples, but on the other hand, oranges can be sour sometimes. Maybe pears would have been better. Maybe and fucking maybe. Doesn’t matter anymore, he was already out of the grocer’s and on his way to home.

That’s Ian Gallagher for you all right. 19 years old gay club dancer, who always wanted all and everything, and was never able to decide what he really wanted or should he say needed. He was the kid that never grew up, spitting image of Peter Pan, minus the green tights though.

Carrying the grocery back, which must have weight a ton, he saw a man or a boy, he was too far to tell, sucking on a lollipop. The man was leaning against a wall, looking like nothing bothered him, there was an invisible aura around him, that told Ian a story, there was absolutely nothing that could hurt that individual. Like he didn’t give a crap about anyone or anything for that matter.

Ian continued walking along the sidewalk, passing by few feet away from the man (now Ian could see clearly, that he was a man, maybe couple years older than him), and fuck was he hot. His habitus was dirty and rough, but underneath that layer of filth was without a doubt the most gorgeous man Ian had ever seen. Dark hair messy hair. Blue eyes that outshined the fucking sun. Wife beater showed off the man’s arms, not visibly muscular, but Ian knew those arms could definitely toss him around.  

But those goddamn lips, they worked that lollipop like it was something else. The way he licked his lips, after the lollipop left his mouth. _Freaking hot_. The man twirled that lolly on the tip of his tongue, so skillfully, it made Ian think of some very, _very_ dirty thoughts. Ian didn’t believe in _love at the first sight_ -kinda thing, but man did he fell in love with those lips.

“Whatta fuck are you looking at?” The man snapped.

Without even realizing Ian had completely stopped walking and he had just stared at the man blankly for minutes. Ian blinked few times, breaking free from his thoughts, hearing what the man was saying.

“N-nothing.” He said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Then move the fuck along, _red_.” The man said, shooing Ian away with his hand gestures.

Blushing Ian regained to use of his legs, and walked past the filthy hot man, sniffing the air around him. Gosh, he even smelled divine, which was weird, considering how dirty the man was.

“Nice ass though.” Ian could hear the man say, deepening his blush even more. Was he gonna have some great spanking material or what? Oh, that lollipop…

 

* * *

 

Two days later Ian on the same sidewalk on his way home. For two days, the lollipop Hades (cos Ian was convinced that his beauty was going to be the death of him, and he was going to be the one collecting his soul) had filled Ian’s mind, the last moment you’d remember before falling asleep, he was there, and the first thought of the day was about him. Ian wished all the gods that he could see the mystery man again. Luckily his wish was granted. Ian lifted his head, and there he was, again with the lollipop.

The man was much cleaner now, his hair was neatly combed back, face had a few layer less dirt than two days ago.

Ian grinned, bubbling with anticipation, he said:  “Only eat lollipops?”

The man cracked a brow high and laughed.

“Nah, man. Sometimes I eat _giant_ lollipops.” The man smirked.

If Ian didn’t know better, he would have said that was a flirt.

“Is that so?” Ian said smiling.

“Yeah, and sometimes I even eat carrot-tops.”

Now, that was a fucking flirt.

Ian laughed, he laughed. It was surely a moment Ian would never forget, when their eyes met, it was straight out of a damn Disney movie, sparks and everything. They both lips their lips at the same time. Ian was about to say something extremely stupid and corny like, _hey wanna taste this carrot_? Luckily he was saved by the bell, so to speak. His savior was a girl, yanking the mystery man from his wrist.

“Mickey! We need to go now.”

 _Mickey_ … Ian thought, now he had a name to the face.

“And enough with the lollipops all ready, your teeth are gonna rot.” The girl lectured. Then her eyes scooped Ian up, like she was scanning him.

“Who the fuck are you?” She asked, but there was no hostility in her voice.

“Errm, Ian. Hey, nice to meet you.” Ian babbled.

“Well sorry Ian, I have to steal my brother now. See you around, I guess.”

A brother, Ian mentally sighed at relief, cos for a second he had feared that she might be Mickey’s girlfriend or something.”

“I guess.” Ian said and waved awkwardly, looking into Mickey’s eyes, eyes that never left from Ian’s face when the conversation took place.

“Laters fucker.” Mickey said, and gave Ian an evil wink.

Something told Ian that this wasn’t going to be their last meeting.

 

* * *

 

A week later Ian had only took few steps away from the grocer’s when he heard a familiar voice.

“Ay, firecrotch!”

Ian turned around to see it was Mickey yelling, and was he pleased to see him. A wide grin on his face, he approached Ian.

“What? You stalking me now?” Ian teased.

“Don’t flatter yourself, boy. I do business in this neighborhood.” Mickey teased back.

“What, no lollipop this time?” Ian pointed out.

“I was kinda hoping you’d buy me one.” Mickey looked directly at Ian’s eyes, running his bottom lip between his teeth _. Fucking hoooot._

“On second thought…” Mickey’s eyes dropping to Ian’s crotch. “I think, I wanna taste some carrot tonight.” Eyeing his way up, looking back at Ian’s eyes again.

Ian cleared his throat before asking: “Wanna come over to my place?” And _fuck_ , but Ian left that bit out.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

And that’s when Ian decided that he wanted Mickey, all of him.


	2. I know it's a sin to kiss and swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no fucking idea what I'm doing with this. Can't sleep so here's some more. I tried to keep the playful teasing-tone. BYE.

You know what’s utterly brilliant about being a boy that never grew up? The fact that he could bring home a stranger and not give a fuck about it later. That’s what Ian sincerely thought when he kept stealing glances with Mickey as they walked towards Ian’s home.

Not that Ian believed that when you meet that _special someone_ , you suddenly didn’t need any worlds, but it most certainly felt like that with Mickey. If eyes could speak, in a way their eyes most definitely did, sparks and all.

Mickey sized Ian up with his gaze, from head to toes. Then teasingly raised his eyebrows, signaling, _I’m gonna toss you around like a ragdoll._

Ian responded with curvy half smile, one brow high _, sure you’re up for it, big boy?_

Mickey rolled his eyes as a gesture, saying, _bitch please_.

Ian stopped walking ending their intense _eye-fucking-session,_ he turned to the house in front of them and pointed out.

“This is me.”

“Still live at home I see.”  The brunette said, discreetly (if you call flat out staring discreet) stealing a glimpse of Ians behind.

“Problem?” Ian asked, trying to hide his shame.

“Nah, if nobody’s home, I’m down for it.”

“Trust me, no one is home.” Ian said grinning.

“Get your fucking ass in then.” So I can _eat_ it, Mickey filled rest of the sentence in his head.

Didn’t take even fraction of a second for Ian to get Mickey’s hint, so he practically hurried inside, Mickey following closely behind. Ian thought about offering Mickey some refreshments, but the brunette didn’t give him a choice to open his mouth, (well not to form words anyhow) when he promptly mingled their lips together.

Lately Ian had found himself saying a lot of things he didn’t _really_ believe in, but at the moment he definitely did believe in heaven. Those lips, lips he claimed to love, felt a hundred times better than he had imagined. Their softness, the way Mickeys tongue slit around Ian’s lips, just begging to be let in. Pure fucking love, right there.

You know that annoying moment in every damn chick flick, where the girl says that the kiss just took her breath away, and swept the feet under her? Well, Ian could swear that his legs were turning into a muss. Luckily for Ian Mickey scooped him up, lifting him on the kitchen counter, not so gently as you’d imagine. Ian had been right, those arms definitely could (and did) toss him around.

Mickey kissed the side of Ian’s mouth, his jawline, under the chin and then neck. A fact Ian didn’t know about Mickey was, that he liked to mark things belonging to him, not that he’d completely made up his mind about wanting to own Ian, but for today, he did, body at least. Ian winced in mixture of pain and pleasure when Mickey sucked a hickey on his neck.

“Oh my god.” Ian panted.

“Soon you’ll be crying out god.” Mickey said, a hint of promise in his tone.

Such a fucking _tease_.

Mickey reached for Ian’s belt buckle and opened it. Fiona is gonna be so pissed at Ian for doing this in here, but what she doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt her, or Ian.

Ian looked down at Mickey sucking him like a lollipop. Yeah, never wanna see that mouth empty again, Ian thought. Like it was made for sucking things.

Mickey popped his head and asked: “Top or bottom?”

“Top.” Ian breathed out heavily

“Well how about that, I’m a bottom.  A _power_ bottom.”

“Okay, we need to take this upstairs or I’m going to explode.”

And Mickey grinned, so pleased.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna go again?” Mickey asked, when they lied in Ian tiny bed, sharing a smoke.

There was a rattle downstairs when someone knocked something down.

“Or not. Wanna stay for coffee or something?” Ian asked as casually as he could.

“Gotta get back to work, I suppose.”

Mickey dressed quickly and Ian did the same.

“See you again?” Ian asked hopefully

“Maybe.” Again with the high eyebrows, a fucking tease.

Mickey pulled Ian closer and licked the side of Ian’s cheek (which wasn’t half as weird and gross that Ian had thought) and placed a lingering kiss to it.

“See ya.” Mickey said, and opened Ian’s bedroom door, mouthing the words _AMAZING FUCK,_ then he vanished.

Ian sighed, all thought he had to admit that it had been a damn good banging session. Yup, the lollipop Hades was going to be the death of him.

Still on cloud nine, Ian wobbled downstairs, where he was greeted by his angry big sister.

“Ian! What the fuck was Mickey Milkovich doing in our house?” She scolded, hands on her waist.

“So what?” Ian said, clearly not understanding what the fuss was about.

“A known drug dealer?”

Oh, well that explains it.

“Fiona, come on, I wasn’t buying drugs, it was like a… Like a social call.” Ian explained

“A social call?” Fiona repeated like she wasn’t believing Ian, then her eyes landed on the hickey on Ian’s neck.

“Even better, fucking a drug dealer now?”

Ian probably should be ashamed, but he wasn’t, not one bit.

“Cos you’re such an example when it comes to relationships.” Ian mimicked his sister, hands on his waist.

They both burst out laughing.

“As long as you know what you are doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Ian said, faking innocent.

 

* * *

 

Next day Mickey went to his usual spot on near the alley, leaning against the wall. He noticed a small paper bag beside his leg and picked it up. A lollipop with string attached to it, a note at the end of it. Mickey read the note. _For good time call_ – and a phone number under it. That fucking bastard, Mickey thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I'm gonna make a proper fic out of this or what. Thanks for reading. BYE


End file.
